zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Dib and Tak's Relationship
Although they only interact for a single episode, Dib does treat Tak differently than the rest of the Skoolchildren, and even differently from other Irkens when he discovers what she really is. Making her first and only physical appearance in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, Tak quickly befriends Dib, whom she sits behind in class. In one shot during the episode, a girl named Gretchen is crying, presumably because of the crush (confirmed in the episode's commentary) that she had on Dib and how much fun he appears to be having talking to Tak in the school-yard. However, it becomes apparent that Tak only wants to find out more about Zim, whom she came to Earth to hunt down. It can be supposed that Tak confronted him only because she noticed that he knew the most about Zim. Dib notes that no one else had ever taken an interest in his paranormal studies before. They are seen having one conversation while at Skool, during which he offers her "Valentine's Day meat". This is the only time they are seen interacting before Tak's identity is revealed, which leaves whether or not they talked often up to debate. The subject of Tak being Irken is brought up by Zim, who confronts Dib after Tak comes to his house and sabotages his base, leaving him unable to defend himself from Tak's plan of world conquest. Dib is initially reluctant to believe that Tak is Irken, saying that he likes her, choosing rather to believe that Zim made it up out of jealousy. However, his investigation of the giant new Deeleshus Weenie stand shows that he was apprehensive enough to check out the evidence Zim had brought before him. When Tak emerges from the depths of her new base, she shows a colder and unfriendly side to her, being very curt with Dib when he asks her what's going on. She attempts to wipe the memory of both Dib and Gaz, although she realizes that they are smarter than the rest of the humans. Their meeting in her base is the last interaction they have with each other, although Dib does speak to Tak's ship on some occasions, which has her personality downloaded into it. Even after Tak is revealed as an alien, Dib refrains from using derogatory terms that he often uses to describe Zim, such as "space monster" or "alien scum". It is possible that he respects her more than Zim, considering that she proved herself to be much more clever than Zim, and inadvertently provided him with a ship. He only ever mentions her after her debut episode when he speaks of her ship, which he simply refers to as "Tak's ship". He treats the ship with a certain reverence, and it can be implied that he is impressed with her for building it. However, he makes no other reference to her throughout the rest of the series other than that he planted a spy bug in Zim's base while he was helping him defeat Tak. Although Tak would have made another appearance in Top of the Line, it is unknown if she would have ever returned to Earth, or if she would have seen him again. See Also *Dib *Tak *Dib and Zim's Relationship *Dib and Gaz's Relationship *Dib and GIR's Relationship *Dib and Professor Membrane's Relationship *Ms. Bitters and Dib's Relationship *Zim and Tak's Relationship Category:Character Relationships